


Last Hero

by CelestialxXxAngel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kuroko no Basuke Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one hero in Japan.





	Last Hero

**Author's Note:**

> What is a test? Does it even matter? I am wondering in grief. I think I messed up my test today. What the heck did I even write on that paper? This story is a result of that stress. As I once said, stress and imagination are a strong fuel for a good story. Please pray for me, everyone. I really hope to pass that test. Anyway, enjoy the story, folks.

Vorpal Swords.

Relatively unknown until the recent battle of Kamino, news of their prowess and rumors of their abilities had now spread far and wide, through all corners of world.

No one knew for sure just how many were actually affiliated with this mysterious group. Throughout history, five insanely strong people were known to make an appearance from time to time. Estimations of their numbers ranged from the leading five to thousands of minions. Rumors of this group had been mounting for ages, ranging from the members being an ageless immortal to something as absurd as having a quirk that could destroy the entire world with a snap of finger. The government had their suspicions, of course, but most rumors were not to be trusted. That was their first mistake.

\---

As the young man finally made his presence known, All For One took one look at him and saw the barely concealed rage beneath the surface, threatening to explode. Menacing mismatched eyes, one as red as blood, the other shining gold, narrowed in warning, and All For One knew he was in a deep shit before he even heard the words coming out from the red-haired man.

“You just make a very big mistake, All For One.” Akashi whispered dangerously.

\---

“So, he is Tetsu‘s new light, huh? Honestly, he doesn‘t look like much. Oi, Satsuki, are you sure that‘s the guy? We didn‘t get the wrong person, did we?”

\---

“I was once quirkless too.”

\---

“I was saved by his smile.”

\---

“That‘s why I cannot forgive them.”

\---

**_-Last Hero-_ **

**_Genesis._ **

\---

_“There was once a group consisted of five prodigious quirk users. They were so incredibly talented that people referred to them as ‘Miracle’. However, there was a strange rumor concerning them. Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a record, there was one more member recognized by these five prodigies. A phantom sixth man.”_

_-The Seventh One For All User, Shimura Nana, a few decades ago._

\---

Eraserhead was chasing a villain with an acid quirk when someone appeared and used the exact same quirk like the villain on the villain himself.

The villain screamed before falling unconscious.

Eraserhead skid to a stop before taking in the appearance of the person who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

A tall man with medium long blond hair and golden eyes. He got long eyelashes and a piercing in his left ear. All in all, he was a good looking man and could probably work successfully as a model. He also looked young enough to be considered one of his students. He was probably not even an adult yet. Eraserhead sighed. Dealing with an underage was a pain in the ass. 

“Using your quirk without a license is an act of vigilantism. As far as I know, you are not a pro hero. I am afraid you have to come with me to the police station.” Eraserhead said calmly.

“Ohhh~ am I getting arrested? So mean~” The young man said with a good mirth.

Eraserhead twitched in annoyance before activating his quirk and used his weapon to capture the guy.

At once, Eraserhead realized three things. One, the guy’s golden eyes turned red like his when he activated his quirk. Two, there was a feeling of his quirk being cancelled. Three, this guy was using his own quirk against him. Was this some kind of a copying quirk?

“It seems like I am the faster one between the two of us.” The guy said with a fucking wink.

Then, he tilted his head. “Say, Eraserhead, aren‘t you one of the teachers in Yuuei?”

Eraserhead went cold. He was an underground hero for a reason and he was teaching at Yuuei under his civilian identity. How did this guy know? Who was this guy?

Neither confirming or denying, he answered with a question of his own. “What makes you think so?”

The young man had the gall to laugh. 

“Momocchi, of course!” The young man said in a simple manner like it answered everything.

Aizawa committed ’Momocchi’ name into his memory for later investigation.

“Oh, yeah! Can I call you Aizawacchi?” The man asked with a smirk. 

“No.” Aizawa answered with a scowl before attacking him.

Kise easily evaded the attack before he grabbed Aizawa’s hand and threw him into a wall with a strength rivaling that of All Might.

“Tell me, Eraserhead. What is so good about Yuuei? Why would ‘he’ choose to leave us and go there instead? It is just too ridiculous.” The voice was laced heavily with a clear venom.

Aizawa coughed. “What are you talking about?”

“He was my mentor. I respect him more than anyone else. That‘s why, I cannot accept or understand his decision.”

His voice was cutting through the silence. Aizawa drew a heavy breath and prepared himself for the worst.

Then, as fast as it appeared, the thick atmosphere vanished entirely.

“Ah! Sorry about that, Aizawacchi! I didn‘t mean to treat you so roughly. It is nice meeting you today! Let‘s talk some more again in the future!”

Then, just like that, he activated some kind of a warping quirk and disappeared into thin air.

Aizawa didn’t even get the guy’s name.

\---

He finally dragged the original villain that he chased that day and himself to the nearest police station when he was recovered enough to not suddenly collapse on the street.

He told them everything that just happened.

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa was getting alarmingly paler by the second.

Sansa’s shade must be as white as a sheet now.

“You are a very lucky man, Eraserhead.” That was the first thing that was said to him by the detective after he finished the story.

The expression on their face was a concerning one.

And they told him a secret. A Story. Rumors.

He learned about Kise Ryota.

He learned about them.

He learned about how they toyed with their victims.

He learned about how violent and merciless they could be.

He was left pondering in speechlessness. There was a possibility that one of his students would be one of them, entering or infiltrating Yuuei with ulterior motives and unknown means.

He needed to be careful. Appearance could be deceiving after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, that’s all I have for now. I wasn’t so sure in the beginning when I first typed this but it turned out to be pretty okay, I guess. Okay, I Gotta sleep now! Thank you! Bye!


End file.
